Laws
This Page contains all the rules of the faction of Byzanthium. It makes it a lot easier for both new and old members to understand our empire. For Tier rules: check out the appropriate Tier pages in this wiki. 'Faction' - Byzanthium is part of a free empire. - Everyone can join Byzanthium by sending a private message to the leader or a mod. - No death penalthy! No slavery! 'Elections' - Byzanthium holds elections every three weeks. - Any member can vote. - It is forbidden for a member to vote on himself. - The Augustus isn't allowed to vote. - You must join the election in the last week of the current Senate. - You must vote in the last week of the current Senate. - If two members get an equal number of votes and both deserve the 4th place in the Senate, the Augustus will elect the member who receives the seat. His choice can't be argued with by anyone. - The senate can't overrule a tier leader, except in emergency cases. - A senates decision needs at least a 3:1 majority before passing. - A member of senate is allowed to abstain from any vote. - The senate can name advisors for special senate debates. 'Festum' - This district is for parties and celebrations. - To establish decorations you must have the approval of either the Senate or the Augustus. - Decorations aren't allowed to last longer than 10 days. - Shops are to be build in a special area in the Festum, which is surrounded by a wall - To get a shop in the Festum you must have the approval of the Senate 'Griefing' - It is forbidden to destroy any buildings built by other members. - It is forbidden to steal anything from other members. - Punishments can vary from time in prison to a ban from Byzanthium. - If you're kicked you can be killed and your inventory detained. 'Flaming' - It is forbidden to flame in any chats as a member of Byzanthium (there is a difference to roleplay). - If you don't stop, you will be kicked. 'Building' - Large building projects (which serve the entire faction) must be approved by either the Senate or the Augustus. - Houses are allowed to be build on designated places (designated by a Senator or the Augustus). - Before earning a place to build a house a member must have a level 3 job and must have been an active member of the faction for at least a week. - Houses must obey the building rules (see below). - When you leave Byzanthium by either abandoning it or by becoming a non-active member your house can be confiscated for another member. 'Building rules' - Building walls must consist of one of the following materials: stone slabs, smooth stone or stone bricks. Stone slabs are the standard design. - Roofs must can either be flat made of stone slabs or pointed made of clay brick stairs. - Glass isn't allowed for windows, they are simply open. - Roads are build of stone bricks. - Walls are build of cobblestone. - Any member is allowed to build a cellar as deep and as large as he wants, except when it nears a Sewer, Metro line or the cellar of other buildings. - Floors are free to choose concerning material, as long as it remains an easily-obtainable recourse. So Iron-block, Gold-block, Diamond-block, Lapis-Lazuli block or Obsidian floors are forbidden. Remember that this page can occasionally be changed, so check it out regularly. 'Military Laws' Desertion in the face of the enemy will result in imprisonment. Desertion to another tier will result in a fine. To be continued. Category:Politics